


【VIXX90】LOVER-『晚歸』(下)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Kudos: 5





	【VIXX90】LOVER-『晚歸』(下)

(下)

「你坐著我給你洗頭吧。」車學沇說這脫下棉質的長褲，僅穿著寬鬆的上衣對正沖著身體的鄭澤運說到讓他坐到矮凳上接過蓮蓬頭在臉盆裡接了一盆水。

「穿著衣服做什麼？」坐上浴室的矮凳，鄭澤運回頭看著站在自己身後坐到浴缸邊緣上的人。

「你不就是打著讓我服侍你的主意嘛，總不是真的要我再洗一次吧？」車學沇隨意的說著，轉身擠了些洗髮乳到手上，卻沒注意到鄭澤運瞇起來的雙眼，在他回過神時突然一瓢溫水直直潑到他身上來惹的車學沇發出一聲尖叫。

「啊!呀鄭澤運!」手裡還捧著洗髮乳車學沇只能抬手用袖子去擦臉上的水，甩了下頭睜開眼看著眼前的人一臉得逞的表情。

「濕都濕了，就服侍到底一起洗吧，嗯？」一臉壞笑的看著衣服被潑濕而貼在身上的人說著，其實這樣半透明的狀態這樣看來比沒穿看起來還要色情，但也不知道對方是不是沒有自覺，只是擼了下袖子拍了下他的頭強迫他轉過去。

「真是服了你，幫你洗頭轉過去。」雖然嘴上碎念著但車學沇還是認命的順了鄭澤運的意，兩人就那樣小吵小鬧的洗完澡，鄭澤運探了探水溫又加了些冷水進浴缸確認水溫不會太燙這才拉著車學沇把對方衣服脫了一起泡澡。

雖然為了車學沇的身體把水溫弄得低了些，但可能是因為摟著人，他總感覺比平時還放鬆，拿毛巾墊著後腦往後靠在浴缸邊緣呼了口氣。

坐在他腿間的車學沇微微側過身躺下靠在他胸前，接著抬手揉揉捏捏的按摩著鄭澤運的手臂和肩膀，鄭澤運舒服的扭了扭脖子，把手搭到對方腰間慢慢下滑輕撫著妻子隆起的腹部，不自覺的露出滿足的笑，而車學沇當然沒有看漏，微微挺起肚子手跟著按在對方手背上抬頭：「寶寶在動...嗯...因為爸爸在的關係嗎？」

「會不舒服嗎？」明顯感覺到手上震動了一下，鄭澤運摸著對方肚子問道，不過車學沇只是笑著搖搖頭：「還好，其實他挺乖的。」

「不舒服要和我說知道嗎？」擔心車學沇又像以前那樣強忍耐，鄭澤運摟過眼前的人兒，湊上去在對方嘴角吻了一下認真的囑咐。

「真的沒事的。」車學沇瞇眼抬手摟住鄭澤運的脖子湊上去蹭了蹭，其實雖然懷著孩子比平時累但鄭澤運卻比以前更關心自己的多，某種程度上他還挺享受的，但真要說有什麼需要的話...想到最近因為鄭澤運工作忙碌他們相處的時間越來越壓縮，即使在心底告訴自己不應該無理取鬧，但可能因為妊娠的關係，他比平時更加思念自己ALPHA的氣息，於是語氣顯得有些委屈起來：「只是......你最近好忙，我想你了，多陪陪我嘛。」

「......對不起。」低頭輕吻上車學沇的額頭，鄭澤運把人抱在懷裡輕輕摸著車學沇的後腦：「明天放假、能陪你。」

「真的？」聽了他的話後車學沇眼睛閃過一絲期待的光，黏膩的貼在他身上撒嬌著：「不會一直睡覺或是在書房工作不理我對吧。」

「不會、真的。」和已經很久沒這樣和他撒嬌的妻子承諾著，之前他就算放假也總放不下工作，確實不是太累了在睡覺就是關在書房裡，這段日子特別忙確實是很久沒有兩人好好待在一起了。

得到承諾的車學沇很是歡喜，翻身整個人跨坐到鄭澤運身上低頭吻上對方的嘴唇，鄭澤運愣了下雙手扶住對方的腰側，而車學沇確實更深入的用舌頭敲開他的嘴唇探入，整個人貼到他胸前，隆起肚子頂在他身上讓鄭澤運忍不住往對方腹部看去，在分開時感嘆了一下：「已經這麼大了......」

聽了他的話車學沇還笑著拉過他的手讓他仔仔細細的摸著孕期的腹部，用軟綿低啞地聲音像是在挑逗似的說這：「嗯...是我們的寶寶。」

伴隨著身下磨蹭的動作和自己妻子誘惑的媚笑，性暗示意味實在，他們卻是從車學沇懷孕後加上最近自己工作忙碌已經很久沒好好做過，一方面也是擔心對方的身體：「別鬧了...你還懷著。」

「醫生說到穩定期後沒關係的......」但他的妻子卻搖搖頭湊上來吻了又吻他的臉頰，主動的用下身去磨蹭已經微微抬頭的地方，指尖流連的在他的胸口打轉靠在他的肩窩，車學沇溫熱的氣息吐在他的側頸：「澤運......想要...裡面好癢。」

側過頭自己妻子眼底泛著水光和情慾，車學沇本來就不是多禁慾的人，在外人看來或許他是溫柔體貼善於照顧人的模樣，但只有鄭澤運知道車學沇迷糊粗枝大葉又愛撒嬌還有......在床上騷的沒邊。

看著人鄭澤運搭在妻子腰間的手慢慢下滑，揉捏起對方挺翹的臀部，車學沇馬上發出滿足的低吟扭著腰貼在鄭澤運身上磨蹭：「老公......抱我澤運，想要被老公插，太滾尼......」

「你真是......」

都這種狀態了鄭澤運怎麼樣也忍不下去，疲倦也像是因為被激發出來的情慾一掃而空似的，摟著車學沇起身踏出浴缸，期間人兒還黏膩的摟著他的脖子不放，又蹭又親的，像是他們剛交往時那樣過份的撒嬌。

簡單的擦拭一下兩人的身體衣服也沒穿就拉著車學沇回到臥室，一下子把人推倒在床上欺身壓了上去，開足了地熱的臥室很暖，但這種暖意比不上身下因懷孕而體溫偏高的人。

鄭澤運低下頭撫著自己妻子的臉頰，車學沇的臉頰微微潮紅，因為鄭澤運的舉動露出滿足癡迷的笑容，抬手握住鄭澤運的手腕用臉頰蹭了蹭對方的掌心，開口甜膩的又低喊了聲：「老公......好想你，太滾尼......太滾啊...」

鄭澤運沒有回答是車學沇早就料想到的，他很清楚自己丈夫一向習慣用行動作為回應，在他說完話的同時鄭澤運馬上俯下身吻住了他的唇。

鄭澤運溫熱的舌抵著他的唇輕易的敲開他的牙關，車學沇乖順的張開嘴讓人入侵，同時雙手順著攀上丈夫的後背，瞇起眼睛享受這好久沒有感受的溫存。

「嗯...嗚嗯...嗯。」唇齒交纏兩人都不吝嗇的給對方索取，直到彼此的唇都給吻紅了他們才依依不捨的分開，接著很快鄭澤運便埋頭吻上他的頸部，車學沇配合的側過頭露出脖子後方的腺體讓對方享用。

順著迷人的氣味鄭澤運在車學沇的腺體處吻著，自己OMEGA的味道總是能最大程度的安撫ALPHA的焦躁，僅僅是這樣親吻擁抱鄭澤運感覺這些日子累積的壓力好像都能煙消雲散。

「學沇......」輕聲喊著對方鄭澤運張開口輕輕咬住車學沇的腺體，給了對方一點準備的時間，在車學沇稍稍用力摟住自己點點頭後知道對方準備好了才用力咬破妻子的腺體把自己的信息素注入進去。

「嗯!啊啊...嗚嗯...老公......老公...」被自己ALPHA咬破腺體的瞬間車學沇渾身都軟了，又酥又麻的感覺讓他整個人飄飄然，雖然他早就已經被鄭澤運完全標記，但ALPHA重複暫時標記咬破OMEGA的腺體雖然不是必要卻也是很正常的，除了情趣也是安全感，車學沇非常享受鄭澤運渴望他的模樣，也喜歡那種被對方完全佔有的感覺：「嗯啊啊...嗚嗯...澤運......」

在車學沇甜膩的叫聲下鄭澤運舔了舔被他咬破的腺體傷口吻了幾下後抬起頭，車學沇喘了幾口氣轉過則過去的頭含著水氣而迷濛的雙眼看著他嘴角帶著滿足的微笑。

要說為什麼是情趣的話，被完全標記的OMEGA如果被自己ALPHA在非發情期注入信息素反而會被勾起情慾像是假性發情一般，車學沇雙腿不自主的磨蹭著床單，喘著氣微微張口的小口能看過其中紅潤的舌，一切的一切都是那麼誘人，面對這樣的妻子他沒有任何稍作歇停的理由，目光沒有從對方身上移開過一吋，抬手往他身上摸去。

「啊...啊嗯，噫......哈嗯，嗚...嗚嗯。」在鄭澤運的手撫上自己胸部揉捏時車學沇沒有躲開反而微微挺起有些脹痛的胸部，一手撫著肚子一手扯著身下的床單抿著唇發出細細地悶吭。

「錯覺嗎......總覺得你胸部好像大了一點。」帶著些認真的語氣在此刻更加增添一股曖昧氣氛，鄭澤運盯著車學沇平坦卻柔軟的胸口問了句。

「不是喔...確實胸脹的難受。」低頭看了下身上的大手車學沇無奈的笑了笑回應事實，接著看見鄭澤運有些疑惑的表情。

「脹奶？這麼快嗎？」怕是弄疼了對方鄭澤運馬上鬆開手，雖然是男性但OMEGA都是能夠哺育嬰兒的，只是實際上的情況是怎麼樣他也抓不準，畢竟這也是鄭澤運第一次做爸爸。

「嗯...一開始脹痛更嚴重呢，嗚嗯...最近才又......已經啊嗯...有一陣子了。」車學沇說著不自覺地抿了抿唇，在鄭澤運看來那模樣似乎是在抱怨自己一點都沒有多注意他，其實這也是真的，車學沇剛懷孕那幾個月他偏偏總是在出差，老是把剛懷孕的妻子一個人丟在家裡他也是很擔心，可也不可能丟下工作。

「我應該多注意一點。」鄭澤運說著摸了摸車學沇的頭髮，露出抱歉的神情，車學沇見狀眨了眨眼笑著拉過對方的手親了兩下搖搖頭不希望對方自責：「澤運很忙我知道，我沒關係的。」

「不、有關係，你任性一點也可以的學沇。」是從什麼時候開始呢...雖然一直以來車學沇都非常包容他，但以前車學沇更會和自己撒嬌要求，要自己陪他玩和他聊天出去吃甜點，每天都要打視訊電話睡前要有晚安吻，他還嫌棄過煩的現在卻想念那個纏人麻煩的人了，車學沇現在太體貼了，過於溫柔對他百依百順的照顧反而讓鄭澤運有些心疼。

「那...上次我說的電影...明天一起看。」車學沇咬了下咬下唇說著抓住鄭澤運的手腕：「今天...到明天...一整天都陪著我好不好。」

「......嗯。」反手握住對方的手腕按在床上，鄭澤運低下頭吻住車學沇紅腫的唇，一邊吻著車學沇的雙腿就纏了上來在他腰側摩擦，鄭澤運當然也不會就這樣沒有動作，指尖順著對方身體下滑，順著柔韌的大腿來到早就開始分泌淫液的股間。

手指劃過對方半抬頭的性器和會陰部，再微微收縮的入口輕輕探入一指很快就能得到車學沇顫抖的呻吟，怕壓倒對方的肚子不舒服鄭澤運很快直起身體，倒是車學沇有些捨不得對方離開，留戀的用小腿磨蹭著鄭澤運的腰，鄭澤運只好安撫性的側過頭親吻對方的膝蓋：「我會輕點慢慢來。」

「不用......」

只是鄭澤運沒想到車學沇會這樣拒絕他，許久沒有親熱看起來他比自己還要著急，只見身下的人眼底含著淚光有些焦急的抓過他的手張開腿，另一邊單手抱著腿根把自己完全敞開：「快點老公...我想你了...抱我。」

車學沇喘著氣說著用另一邊的腳背故意去磨蹭著鄭澤運挺立的下身，抬眼看見那一陣子不見的碩大內心充滿渴望，身體空虛的發癢。

雖然不會說出口但鄭澤運每每在床上都想給車學沇一個形容詞，完全就是跟勾引人的騷貨，空氣中OMEGA誘人的信息素越來越濃厚，車學沇的信息素控制力是非常優秀的，除了發情期基本上可以做到幾乎不讓外人感覺到的等級，現在如此濃烈的信息素也是他刻意放出來的目的就是為了勾引鄭澤運。

「你怎麼懷孕了也沒消停些。」撫著妻子隆起的腹部，鄭澤運拍了下對方的臀部讓車學沇別再亂動，性器頂端抵著入口輕輕地磨蹭，弄得車學沇哼唧唧的求他快點進來。

「哪有，嗚嗯...是因為我們好久沒做了，而且...不是孕期性慾更大嘛...我已經忍好久了，一直好想要...都是澤運害得嗚嗯，本來都忍下來了，是澤運勾引我的啊...嗯啊快點老公...老公快插我。」被鄭澤運磨的受不了，車學沇扭動著腰主動把抵在穴口的性器頂端吞了些進去，雙腿勾著鄭澤運的腰拉著人。

「......明天可別說我欺負你。」被妻子放浪的舉動勾的不能自己，鄭澤運低喘了口氣警告對方，接著按住他的大腿慢慢把肉棒插進濕滑溫熱的肉穴，但顯然車學沇根本沒有聽進去，只是在他進入時發出滿足的呻吟。

「啊!啊嗯...進來了...好大老公的好熱嗚嗚，哈嗯快填滿我、進去生殖腔，還要嗚嗯，動一動，澤運你動一動。」車學沇大概是故意的鄭澤運是這麼猜想的，每次在床上都會故意用一些淫聲浪語刺激他，所謂床下端莊床上蕩婦大概就是這麼回事了。

「別急...慢慢來。」慢慢地在肉穴裡小幅度的抽插，身下的人卻著急的纏著他，鄭澤運能明顯感受到車學沇的生殖腔已經打開，但總是有些顧慮對方肚子裏的孩子：「進去會不會不好？」

「嗚嗯...不會，我問過醫生的，寶寶很穩定，而且多擴張生殖腔還會比較好生。」車學沇搖搖頭湊上去吻了吻鄭澤運，前陣子他自己去醫院產檢的時候就和醫生問過這件事情了，他也禁慾好一陣子了之前因為總是不舒服也沒什麼慾望，最近穩定多了反而有些欲求不滿：「進來吧...快點，好想要......」

自己妻子都如此保證和渴求鄭澤運也就點點頭，扶著對方的腰對準敞開的腔口慢慢插進去，好一陣子沒有造訪過的地方又濕又熱緊緊吸附著他伴隨著耳邊車學沇黏膩的呻吟，他差一點就要沒用的直接繳械，要是真這樣肯定又會被對方嘲笑好一陣子，對、他確實有一次曾經一進去就不小心射了。

「嗯...啊啊，哈嗯...澤運......好大嗚嗯...啊嗯。」在鄭澤運進入生殖腔的時候，太久沒有被疼愛過的地方反射性的緊縮，車學沇瞇起眼睛發出難耐的聲音，腿根緊繃的夾住鄭澤運的腰。

「可以嗎？」進入到一半鄭澤運放緩了速度輕撫著車學沇的腰側還有隆起的腹部，怕許久沒有沒有被開拓的地方自己太著急會弄疼對方。

「可...可以，沒事進來嗚嗯...哈啊...哈啊。」眼底打轉著淚光，車學沇喘了幾口氣抬起眼對著鄭澤運笑了一下：「澤運......」

車學沇黏膩帶著撒嬌感的聲音讓鄭澤運整個人酥麻了一陣，點點頭慢慢的把自己全部送入妻子火熱的腔口，在全部進去後終於喘了口氣直起腰，拖著車學沇的膝蓋把人往自己方向拉的更近些交合之處緊緊貼合，他低下頭看著眼神迷離的人輕聲開口：「我動了學沇。」

「嗯...嗚!嗚嗚、嗚嗯。」在鄭澤運說完的瞬間變情趣擺動起腰肢，車學沇一向不會特別隱藏自己的感覺，只要舒服了肯定是表現出來的，在鄭澤運抽插時忍不住露出滿足的笑容和愉悅的呻吟。

因為顧慮還懷著孕的車學沇，鄭澤運的動作並不大，緩慢又沉穩輕柔的挺動腰肢，一下下撞在他的敏感點上惹得車學沇一陣酥麻，張著紅唇喘氣:「呼...呼哈嗯，澤運...嗯啊......」

「我在這......」顧慮到車學沇的肚子他沒辦法整個趴到對方身上抱住人，只好用掌心撫著人的臉頰輕輕揉捏對方總特別容易紅的耳根。

「嗚...嗚嗯，好喜歡哈嗯...老公...太滾尼。」車學沇瞇著眼捉住鄭澤運的手掌蹭著那寬大溫熱的掌心，眨了眨眼不曉得眼眶裡的淚珠就落了下來，鄭澤運連忙用指腹抹去，輕聲安慰。

「怎麼了？哭什麼呢...別哭了學沇。」不知道妻子怎麼突然眼淚留個沒完，鄭澤運既擔心又無奈的擦拭對方臉上的淚痕輕輕哄著人。

「想你...好想你嗚...哈嗯。」或許是因為信息素的影響加上妊娠期OMEGA的不安，一直壓抑著自己的車學沇心頭忽然湧上的那股委屈一下子爆發出來，眼淚不受控的落下。

「對不起學沇...之後我會多陪陪你的。」嘴角微彎，鄭澤運扶著對方膝蓋輕輕的從他身體抽出，在車學沇有些慌張時躺到他的身側把人從後面抱緊自己懷裡，一邊親吻著對方後頸的腺體一邊分開妻子的雙腿再次把自己送進去：「不要哭了...乖。」

「嗚!啊嗯......」握緊了摟著自己的雙手，車學沇配合著體內律動的動作，同時盡力的回過頭去索吻，ALPHA的信息素包圍著他，是好久沒有過的安穩感，吸了兩下鼻子終於不哭的點點頭，也讓鄭澤運捏了下他的鼻子。

「哈...嗚，啊嗯...老公好舒服...嗚嗯，插的學沇好舒服......」鄭澤運單手分開他的大腿同時繞到他身前套弄著車學沇前方貼著隆起肚子挺立的性器，在雙重快感下車學沇很快眼神迷濛的發出黏膩的喊聲。

「乖學沇...再一下...呼......」鄭澤運一邊吻著人兒的後頸一邊抽插，啪啪規律的撞擊聲和黏糊液體造成的咕啾聲迴盪在安靜的室內，車學沇緊閉的雙眼上沾著點點淚珠，急促的吸了幾口氣受不了的射在他手裡。

高潮時緊縮的生殖腔也惹得鄭澤運插點洩出來，在車學沇射完後扶著人又抽插了幾下正欲在成結前抽離對方身體卻被車學沇拉住：「老公射進來...射進來啊...啊嗯。」

鄭澤運也沒來得及反應就被人吸的一瀉千里，脹大的結鎖在腔口，在濃郁的陽精射入體內時ALPHA的信息素也炸裂開來，刺激的車學沇生殖腔抽蓄的吹水，孕育著他們孩子的子宮也似乎被影響的宮縮了幾下讓他忍不住捂著肚子，但很快微微的不適感就消去只剩下酥麻的餘韻讓車學沇整個癱軟的側躺在床上。

結消下去後之澤運馬上注意到癱軟的人，把車學沇翻過身來托起抱進懷裡順頭髮，又摸摸他的肚子怕是對方怎麼了，畢竟還懷著孕這樣內射不曉得會不會出問題：「學沇沒事吧？不舒服嗎？」

「不......」車學沇還沒完全從高潮的餘韻後退去，恍恍惚惚的搖搖頭傻笑，抓住鄭澤運放在肚子上的手讓他摸著自己的孕肚：「舒服...射進來再給老公懷寶寶。」

「傻瓜。」鄭澤運說著咬了下車學沇的嘴唇，但車學沇只是咯咯的笑著摟住他的脖子在他肩窩蹭啊蹭的最後躺在他懷裡露出滿足的笑容：「沒有傻...最喜歡澤運了......」

他們8歲認識、16歲交往、26歲結婚、29歲有了第一個孩子，這期間車學沇從一開始像是跟屁蟲黏皮糖似的甩也甩不掉天天煩他，到變成自己沒有他就會死一樣，車學沇也不再那麼纏人，而是變得溫柔穩重起來，自己也學會敞開心胸表達情感，對於沒有那麼愛黏著他的車學沇一度他也曾以為車學沇對自己失去興趣耐心，但他抬頭一望，那看著他的眼神依然柔情似水。

關於車學沇愛鄭澤運這件事情，從來都是沒有變過。

「......我也愛你。」

反之亦然。

END


End file.
